


Before Emi: Samir's Story

by TheNocturnalHermit



Series: The Airbender [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Angst, Character Deaths, Earth Kingdom, F/M, Family Feels, Fire Nation, Romance, air nomads - Freeform, depictions of violence, lots and lots of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNocturnalHermit/pseuds/TheNocturnalHermit
Summary: A short tale that follows Samir, Emi's father (my OC from A Gentle Wind and a Roaring Fire). It is not necessary to read that story before reading this one, though it certainly wouldn't hurt.





	1. Samir's Story

There they were. Just minding their own business, talking animatedly about something or another. Honestly, Samir couldn’t be bothered to pay attention. He was just laying in wait, watching for the perfect moment to strike.

  
The two men were Fire Nation soldiers, separated from their squad to patrol the area. But they were clearly bored, that much the young boy could tell. He had had _that_ particular look on his face too many times to count.

  
Just then one of the men straightened up, stretching and yawning widely while his comrade scratched at his chin. Samir grinned evilly, shifting into position. He raised his hand and let his energy loose, shooting a swift slice of air that flew toward the standing guard. Samir’s wind caught the man by the ankles, causing him to topple over with a strangled yell while the other guard jumped in alarm.

  
Samir ducked back down in his hiding place, his hands clapped over his mouth to stifle his giggles.

  
“Who’s out there?” the guard demanded while his comrade straightened himself up, looking dazed and wary. “Show yourself, coward!”

  
Samir craned his head around, waiting for another opening to hit the two men when he suddenly felt a hand wrap around his upper arm and yank him back several feet through the underbrush. Before he could make any noise of protest, another hand clapped over his mouth, silencing the young Airbender.

  
“What the hell is the matter with you?!” a familiar voice demanded in an undertone, his anger threatening to boil over.

  
“Rai, lemme gow!” Samir mumbled around his older brother’s hand. The elder heaved a sigh and let the boy go. He was swiftly turned around to meet glaring blue eyes.

  
“I’m telling dad you swore,” Samir remarked, studiously ignoring his brother’s hard stare.

  
“Go ahead, he won’t care when I tell him what _you’ve_ been doing!” Raijin shot back, scowling. “Samir, how many times have we told you to stop this nonsense?! It’s dangerous, not to mention _stupid_!”

  
“I was just having some fun-”

  
“That kind of _fun_ will get you killed! Come on, I’m taking you home. Dad can talk to you about this.” Raijin grabbed his brother’s hand and started hauling him through the trees, swiftly making their escape from the still oblivious Fire Nation soldiers.

  
Twenty minutes later, the two brothers arrived at their little hut of a house on the outskirts of a cozy Earth Kingdom village. It was a quaint place, with plenty of forestation surrounding them so that the family could relax their guard once in awhile. Though Samir often got bored of just playing in their little yard and would wander off to find entertainment elsewhere. Hence his current predicament.

  
As soon as the front door slammed opened, the three adults within looked around apprehensively. Raijin dragged his little brother forward until they were within a few feet of their father, who gazed at the boys with a look of weary dismay.

  
“What did he do now?” he asked, rubbing his eyes.

  
“Samir thought it’d be fun if he antagonized the Fire Nation soldiers. Again,” Raijin replied, glaring down at his brother.

  
At this Zeru could only shake his head while their mother gasped in horror. “Samir, how could you even think to do that?!” she demanded. “You know how dangerous they are, we’ve told you both that several times!”

  
“Well, they can’t all be bad!” Samir reasoned. “I mean, _you’re_ from the Fire Nation, mom.”

  
“Your mother had nothing to do with the army and was free to leave her home,” his father snapped, glaring down at his youngest son. “Those men outside the village will not hesitate to attack you, regardless of their personal feelings on the matter! They are war hardened soldiers, and you should not be within a hundred feet of them! Never mind using your Airbending to antagonize them!”

  
“You’re not even wearing your head scarf,” Chen Li added, her grey eyes appraising her son’s appearance. “You know how crucial that is to our safety.”

  
“I was just having a little fun!” Samir shrugged helplessly. “It’s so boring around here!”

  
“That is no excuse. You are eight years old, you’re old enough to know better than to pull a stunt like that!” His father heaved a sigh, rubbing his eyes again. “You are not to leave this house for two weeks, Samir. For anything.”

  
“ _What_?!” Samir’s jaw dropped, his horror almost palpable. “But…what am I supposed to _do_ around here?!”

  
“Perhaps you should have thought of that _before_ you decided to antagonize the Fire Nation soldiers!” Zeru swiftly stood up from the table and stalked away out of the house. Raijin spared one last seething look at his younger sibling before he stomped away into their shared bedroom. Samir groaned and sat down at the table; it was going to be a very long two weeks.

  
His mother sighed, laying a soft hand upon his head as she, too, stood up and followed his father out of the house. That left Samir alone with his grandmother, who had said not a word since his abrupt arrival. But that was not unusual. His grandmother was a wise and quiet woman who knew exactly what to say and when to say it.

  
“I’m going to make some tea. Would you like some, my dear?” she asked, standing up and walking over to the kettle.

  
“I guess,” Samir grumbled, dropping his head onto the table. His grandmother chuckled lightly and continued on with her preparations, humming lightly to herself as she did so. After several minutes the tea pot began to whistle. A few more moments and a tea cup was placed on the table by Samir’s head. He then felt a gentle hand on his hair, making him look up reluctantly. Liquid brown eyes smiled warmly at him before his grandmother took her seat on the other side of the table, holding her own cup close.

  
“Drink up before it gets cold,” she urged him, taking a sip of her tea. Samir looked down at the steaming cup, the scent soothing but he wasn’t interested in being soothed. He wanted to wallow in self-pity and misery. He looked back up at his grandmother, who was eyeing him knowingly. Heaving another sigh, Samir took his cup and sipped the scalding liquid carefully.

  
“Thanks, grandma,” he said softly, staring down into his cup bitterly.

  
Era merely nodded, taking another sip of her tea. For the next few minutes both Airbenders were silent, occupied with their own thoughts. Samir was still seething, cursing his nosy brother and his stubborn father. For being Airbenders, they could both be fairly serious. Neither were willing to let loose and have fun for the sake of fun. It annoyed him to no end.

  
“So what would you like to do for the next two weeks?” Era asked her grandson kindly.

  
“There’s nothing _to_ do,” Samir grumbled, scowling down at his tea cup.

  
“There’s always something to do, my dear. You just have to be creative,” his grandmother remarked with a playful wink. Despite his bad mood, Samir couldn’t help but smile a little.

  
“I wish we didn’t have to hide out all the time,” he lamented, swirling his tea around. “What’s so wrong with Airbenders, anyway?”

  
Era sighed, looking into her cup pensively. “There’s nothing wrong with Airbenders, Samir. The Fire Nation merely made a terrible decision years ago.”

  
“But why?” Samir insisted, looking up at his grandmother desperately. “The Air Nomads never did anything bad. You’ve told Rai and me several times that they were peaceful!”

  
“It’s not so much that the Fire Nation hated the Air Nomads,” Era explained patiently. “They were looking to destroy the Avatar, but they had no idea in which temple he would appear. They only knew that the Air Nation was next in the cycle. So, they wiped them all out. But the Avatar managed to escape.”

  
Samir scoffed. “Like that did any good. He’s not even around anymore! He might as well be dead, the coward…”

  
“Samir!” Era chastised her grandson sharply. “Do not talk like that. He was just a boy at the time, not much older than you. Do _you_ think you’d be able to handle an entire army of Firebenders?”

  
Samir ducked his head, immediately feeling guilty for what he had said. Era sighed again and set aside her cup, moving to sit next to him.

  
“When the fate of the world rests on a single individual’s shoulders, the responsibility can be daunting,” she said, gently running her finger through his shaggy hair. “Especially for a child. The Avatar’s world was turned upside down long before the war ever started. Whatever has happened to him we can only hope, and trust, that he will come back to the world someday and be ready to put an end to this war.”

  
“And then…then will we be free? We won‘t have to hide anymore?” Samir asked.

  
Era smiled and kissed her grandson on the forehead. “Yes, dear. We will be free.”

\- - -

**Two Years Later**

Samir stood in front of the roughly carved stone slab, feeling the heavy weight of sorrow settled on his heart. It had been about a week since her passing, but for all he cared it could have been decades. It didn’t matter. His best friend was gone.

  
Behind him, Samir could hear someone approaching. Raijin soon came into his peripheral vision, looking down at the gravestone as well. After a moment Samir felt his older brother’s hand on his shoulder.

  
“I miss her, too,” he said softly. “At least she’s in a better place.”

  
Samir scoffed. “What does that even mean? How do we know if she’s in a better place? She could be somewhere worse!”

  
“Not after what she’s been through. The spirits wouldn’t be so cruel,” Raijin remarked patiently. He shook his brother’s shoulder gently, turning away from the graves of their grandparents. “Come on, Sami. Let’s do some Airbending exercises; it’s been a while since you last practiced.”

  
“No thanks,” Samir grumbled stubbornly. Raijin paused a few paces away from the young boy, his brow furrowed thoughtfully. He then grinned mischievously and kicked out with one leg, letting loose a flash of wind that caused Samir’s legs to fall out from underneath him. He let out a strangled yell, which turned into a shout of surprise when he landed not on the ground, but around his brother’s shoulders as the elder scooped him out of the air.

  
“Too bad. Come on, brother, training awaits!” Raijin set off back toward the house with a bounce in his step. Despite his resolve, Samir couldn’t help but laugh. It had been a long time since he and his brother had played like this, and he had missed it dearly.

  
Before long they arrived at the secluded clearing that sat behind their small home. Raijin dumped Samir unceremoniously from his shoulders, the younger managing to slow his descent with his Airbending at the last second, though he still stumbled on the landing. He then lashed out with his hands, two spurts of wind swiftly flying from his palms. Raijin easily deflected the attack and countered with his own strong blast of air.

  
The two brothers leaped and dodged all around the clearing, the trees surrounding them stirring wildly with their combined wind. Samir felt more lighthearted than he had in the past week, and he was thankful to his brother for helping him take his mind off of their grandmother’s passing.

  
After about an hour of playing, their father soon appeared in the clearing, a small, sad smile gracing his face. The brothers immediately cut off their Airbending, turning toward the older man expectantly.

  
“Raijin, I have some news for you,” Zeru said as their mother approached the small group as well. “I had originally wanted to tell you earlier but…circumstances got in the way.”

  
“Okay,” Raijin furrowed his brow in confusion. Samir wrinkled his nose, unsure of what their father had to tell them. He looked to his mother for some clue, but she merely smiled at him in return.

  
“You both know that master Airbenders receive arrow tattoos in honor of their success,” Zeru began. “However, since the fall of the Air Nation, it is impossible for us to bear the traditional tattoos. But that does not mean we must go without some symbol of our mastery.”

  
“What are you saying, father?” Raijin asked, his body thrumming with barely contained excitement. At this Zeru smiled more fully.

  
“I’m saying that you, Raijin, have earned the right to be considered a master Airbender.”

  
Raijin gaped at their parents before his face broke into a wide grin. He quickly stepped toward their father to hug him tightly. He then turned to their mother, hugging her as well. “I-I can’t believe it! I am so honored! I only wish grandmother were still here to see this.”

  
“She’s the one who originally announced that you were ready,” their mother remarked with a small laugh. “But we didn’t want to do anything while she was ill.”

  
“Don’t worry, Raijin. She’s with us in spirit,” Zeru added, clapping his eldest son on the back. They then headed back toward the house, talking animatedly with one another.

  
Chen Li turned to Samir, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Come along, Samir. Let’s go support your brother.”

  
Samir nodded and allowed himself to be steered toward the house, but his mind was now bogged down with all sorts of thoughts. After a few moments of silence, his mother spoke again.

  
“Is something on your mind, dearest?” she asked, looking down at her youngest with a concerned glint in her grey eyes.

  
“Rai’s only fifteen,” Samir muttered. “Dad and Grandma always said it takes years to become a master Airbender. How can he be so good already?”

  
“It is merely his time,” his mother replied. “Mastery comes to us all eventually. It does not matter how long it takes; it is more important what you learn in that time.” Chen Li then hugged Samir to her side, smiling down at him. “Don’t feel discouraged. You are still quite young, and you have plenty of time to become a master.”

  
Samir crossed his arms, pondering until a wide grin lit up his face. “Yeah…yeah I will! I will become a better master than Rai, or even dad! And then, I’ll make sure that all Airbenders have a safe place in this world!”

  
Chen Li smiled indulgently at her son, though the scope of his ambitions startled her. But she hugged him once more, ruffling his hair affectionately. “Well then, Samir, you’ll have to make sure to study and practice hard.”

  
“I can do it,” Samir stated confidently.

  
“You certainly can, my dear,” Chen Li nodded, leaning down to kiss her son’s cheek and ignoring his indignant spluttering.

  
Soon the whole family was gathered inside the little house, watching as Raijin earned his arrow tattoo. As Samir stood on the sidelines with his mother, he knew right then and there that he wanted to create the same proud glint that was shining in their parent’s eyes. And even despite the pang of jealously he had felt, Samir was proud of his older brother, too. He had worked hard for several years to achieve mastery. It was the highest honor an Airbender could receive by getting an arrow tattoo.

  
_Two master Airbenders are in the world now_ , Samir thought to himself with a small smile. _And soon, I’ll be the third and greatest one!_

\- - -

**Four Years Later**

“Find your center. Stay balanced and flexible, and make sure you‘re aware of your surroundings. Now, try it again.”

  
Samir took a deep breath, spinning his hands around once more. He soon launched into the air, spiraling so high into the sky that he was nearly above the tree line. It was, admittedly, exhilirating. However, on his downward descent he quickly lost sense of his rhythm, his wind faltering. The result was a rather hard landing on the grassy ground. Samir groaned, sitting up and rubbing his new bruises bitterly. Nearby, Raijin heaved a sigh.

  
“An Airbender afraid of heights. That’s got to be a new one,” he muttered under his breath.

  
“I am _not_ afraid of heights!” Samir shot to his feet with a growl. “I just lose track of my bending on the downfall!”

  
“Because you’re nervous,” Raijin replied patiently, crossing his arms. “You need to be more confident in your abilities. You’re a great Airbender, Sami. Don’t doubt yourself.”

  
“Gee, thank you, Sifu Rai. As always your wise words overflow from your giant mouth,” Samir smirked. Raijin frowned before flicking his fingers, a blast of air catching Samir off guard and throwing him back to the ground.

  
“And with that, we’re done for today,” he smirked in return, strolling away from the small clearing with a chuckle.

  
“This isn’t over, Rai!” Samir called to his older brother from his place on the ground. “I’ll get back at you for this!”

  
Raijin merely waved a lazy hand, disappearing toward their home beyond the trees. Samir laid there for a moment longer, staring up at the sky pensively. He had been working hard for the last four years, both his brother and father helping him in his training. And yet, with certain elements that came with Airbending, he was just kept encountering the worst block. Shooting himself into the air was no trouble. But trying to keep his wits about himself as he plummeted back toward the ground was proving to be difficult. And it irritated him to no end.

  
Heaving a sigh, Samir hauled himself up from the ground, brushing off the dirt and grass as he made his way toward the house. After a few minutes he trudged inside to find his family sitting at the table, enjoying cups of tea and talking quietly.

  
“Still having trouble with airborne moves, eh Samir?” Zeru remarked as his youngest son moved to make himself a cup of tea.

  
“Nice to know this family can keep things to themselves,” Samir grumbled, shooting his brother a glare. Raijin raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

  
“We’re just trying to help you, Sami,” he said. “It’s no big deal.”

  
Samir scoffed, taking his cup and sitting on the other side of the table from his brother. His mother patted his hand, smiling consolingly.

  
“Anyway, what were you saying before, father?” Raijin asked, taking a sip of his tea.

  
“We’re going to have to be more vigilant in the coming weeks,” Zeru said, his brows furrowed. “Word in the village is that more Fire Nation soldiers are going to be in the area.”

  
“What for?” Samir demanded with a scowl. “There’s nothing out here, no reason for those idiots to be sniffing around!”

  
“We don’t know exactly why they’re coming,” his father explained with bare patience. “But that hardly matters. We need to lay low and stay sharp. And if things seem like they might take a turn for the worse…” He trailed off, but they could all sense the weight of what he left unsaid. Samir sighed, staring down into his teacup. He was sick of having to skirt around the Fire Nation soldiers that were stationed nearby already. And now there would be even more of them roaming around their village.

  
His parents and brother continued to talk, mostly about the local news and happenings, but Samir remained silent, too lost in his brooding to participate in the conversation.

  
Afterward, the rest of the day was spent training with his father and brother. As the sun neared the horizon, Samir was finally able to stabilize himself on his downward fall, landing far more smoothly than he had in the weeks since he had started working meticulously on that move. Despite his sour mood earlier, Samir fell asleep that night feeling much more optimistic about his chances of becoming a master.

  
He awoke early the next morning, something that hadn’t happened since he was a young boy. These days he was more of a night owl, going to bed late and rising just as late the next day. Samir rolled over in his bed, wanting to get back to sleep. However, his mind had other ideas and refused to settle. So he got up with a small sigh of defeat, tiptoeing around the room to get dressed and being careful not wake his still slumbering brother.

  
Samir then ventured out of their room, the house unnervingly quiet. The sun’s rays was barely peering through the windows, the soft song of the birds chirping somewhere outside. Samir stepped out the front door, walking through the dewy grass and toward the stone slabs that marked his grandparents’ resting place.

  
“Morning,” he greeted softly, kneeling down before the gravestones. “I know I’m not usually awake at this hour. I guess my mind is too occupied with all this Airbending training. And with the Fire Nation soldiers.” He heaved a sigh, letting his hand rest on his grandmother’s slab. “I know you’d tell me not to worry, to just focus on one day at a time and not let the uncertainty of the future get to me. I wish you were here, though. You always made me feel better.”

  
Silence met his words, though Samir hardly expected to hear a response. Talking to his grandmother’s gravestone had proven to help him in the past, when his mind was too bogged down by the weight of his responsibilities. Though it was a poor substitute for the real deal.

  
Samir heaved a sigh and sat back, looking up at the sky as it turned slowly from a rainbow of colors into a true blue. The day was looking to be a very pleasant one, with cool breezes and a warm sun shining down upon the earth.

  
Just then, though, the song of the birds fell silent, and Samir watched in confusion as flock after flock took off from the trees and flew away. He looked around warily, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up in warning. As he rose to his feet, taking a few steps away from the gravestones, he heard the distant sound of fireballs being flung. And then, the screams of terror.

  
Samir whirled around and ran back to the house, crashing through the front door just as the rest of his family were emerging from their rooms, their eyes wide and postures stiff with adrenaline.

  
“Chen Li, take the boys and get out of here,” Zeru immediately instructed his wife, taking her face gently in his hands. “Get somewhere safe and do not stop for anything.”

  
Chen Li wavered, not wanting to part from her husband. But she relented and bowed her head in defeat, tears streaming down her cheeks.

  
“No way, father. I’m staying with you to fight!” Raijin declared, squaring his shoulders.

  
“So am I!” Samir added.

  
“This is not up for debate!” Zeru said sharply. “Go with your mother, _now_!”

  
Before either brother could continue to argue another round of fireballs exploded in the nearby town, unnervingly close to their once safe haven. Zeru kissed Chen Li, clapping a hand on his sons’ shoulders before taking off through the door and headed out into the thick of the fight.

  
“Come on, through the back door,” Chen Li urged the boys, ushering them along even as they wanted to stay and help their father. They relented, though, and together they all escaped the house and ran into the forest beyond their property.

  
“What the hell is wrong with the Fire Nation?” Samir asked aloud, bitterness lacing his words as they made their way through the trees. Behind them, they could all hear the sounds of the battle raging, though it was gradually getting softer the further they got. “I thought they were just sending more patrols, not the whole damn army!”

  
“The Fire Lord may have decided to take over the town by force,” Chen Li replied thickly. “It wouldn’t be the first time…”

  
Raijin didn’t say anything, a deep frown etched into his face as he glared ahead to where they were walking. Then, he suddenly let out a gasp, stopping in his tracks. “The papers…” he murmured softly.

  
Samir and their mother stopped as well, looking back at Raijin in confusion. “What are you talking about, Rai?” Samir asked with an eyebrow raised.

  
“We completely forgot to bring grandmother’s papers with us!” he continued in slight panic. “The history of our people and the Eastern Air Temple! We have to go back!”

  
“Raijin, wait!” Chen Li implored, grabbing her eldest son’s arm as he turned to run back the way they had come. “It’s too dangerous back there, you could get killed! It’s bad enough your father-” She cut herself off, a choked sob emitting from her throat.

  
Raijin wavered, guilt and determination co-mingling in his features. “Mother…I have to. It’s too important to leave behind,” he said, laying a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll come right back. I promise.”

  
Chen Li and Samir watched as Raijin ran back, his footsteps quickly disappearing amid the sounds of the Fire Nation’s attack. They stood for a moment, unable to continue on now that two of their family had stayed behind. Chen Li then heaved a sigh and took her youngest’s hand, guiding them onward.

  
They walked for several minutes in silence, both of them too somber to hold any sort of conversation. Samir kept glancing back, willing his brother’s or his father’s shadows to appear from out of the smoke that was crawling lethargically along the forest ground, proof of the Fire Nation’s relentless destruction.

  
Suddenly, they heard several heavy footsteps crashing through the trees behind them. Samir and Chen Li whirled around, panic coloring their blood as they broke out into a run, praying that they could stay ahead of the relentless soldiers.

  
After several paces it was clear they would not be able to evade the army. Even when Samir attempted to use his Airbending to speed them along, however his energy was too choked with panic to function correctly. Tears of frustration and fear formed in the corners of his eyes; he couldn’t even protect his mother from the Fire Nation.

  
Chen Li suddenly dragged them around a particularly large tree with a half hidden hollow tucked inside the trunk. She laid her hands on Samir’s shoulders, her grey eyes misty. “Stay here, Samir,” she instructed, guiding him into the hollow. “And stay out of sight. You’ll be safe-”

  
“ _No_!” Samir shook his head defiantly. “Mom, come on, we could both stay here and be safe-”

  
“Hush, my darling,” Chen Li soothed her son, kissing his forehead. “It’ll be alright. You’ll be fine. Just stay hidden. For my sake.”

  
She gently pushed Samir back into the shadows, and he was helpless to do anything but obey. Chen Li then straightened up and ran back around the tree, right into the soldiers’ path.

  
“You’re all cowards! Filthy, disgraceful cowards!” he heard his mother shriek at the war hardened men and women. Then he heard her light footsteps carry her quickly away, the heavier footfalls of the Fire Nation army close behind her. Then, there was silence.

  
Samir scrubbed his dirt and tear stained face, trying to wipe away his guilt at not being able to do anything to help his family. He couldn't help his father, he couldn’t help his brother, and he certainly couldn’t help his mother. He had never felt more useless in his life.

  
Then, Samir squared his shoulders, pushing himself to his feet. He couldn’t give up. Not yet. He had to try and get his family back together. Then they could all escape and make a new life somewhere else.

  
He made his way around the large tree, listening intently for some sign of his mother or brother. All he could detect was the distant sounds of the Fire Nation’s fight, which now seemed to surround him on all sides.

  
Samir wavered on his feet, trying to decided which way to go. He picked a path and random and set off, making his steps as light as possible. After several minutes he could hear the murmur of several voices, low and quick. Samir quickly scaled the nearest tree when he heard the voices coming closer, making sure he was well hidden by the lush foliage.

  
“When will these people learn that fighting back does nothing but hasten their extermination,” one of the soldiers remarked dryly to his companions.

  
“And running doesn’t help anything either,” another soldier added, her voice dripping with disdain. “A shame, though. She had a lot of spunk for a woman her age.”

  
“Never mind that,” the soldier at the front of the procession snapped, clearly the leader of this squad. “She’s been taken care of, now we need to head back to that pathetic little village. Why the Fire Lord wants that territory I’ll never know…”

  
The soldiers all fell silent, their swift footsteps quickly dying away. Once he was sure they had gone, Samir slid down from his tree, fear making his heart pound in his chest. Swallowing thickly, he made his way to where the soldiers had first appeared, terrified of what he might find but needing to confirm his suspicions.

  
Before long the underbrush gave way to a small clearing, where a gentle stream was flowing through. And there, half submerged by the water, was his mother. Her grey eyes were empty, staring into a distance that no living being could ever see. The red of her blood was mingling with the water, sailing along with the current and disappearing from sight.

  
Samir dropped to his knees beside his mother, laying a hand on her still warm cheek. He then gently closed her eyes, his tears splattering the ground next to her.

  
Amid his sorrow, Samir felt something else sizzling along his veins; rage.

  
He stood up, his hands clenched into fists as he took off after the soldiers who had killed his mother. He couldn’t let them get away with it. For too long the Fire Nation had been causing terror and chaos in the world, tearing apart families with no sense of shame or regret. It sickened him, and he needed to get back at them for what they had done.

  
He sped up until he was running full out, his anger fueling his limbs. He was nearly back at the line of trees that would bring him back home when he heard a soft groan.

  
Samir skidded to a halt, looking in around in confusion. His eyes soon fell on a body that lay several feet to his right, a chest rapidly rising and falling and the victim tried to draw breath. Samir took a step forward, trying discern who it was when his mouth dropped open in shock and he rushed the rest of the way, falling next to the body.

  
“Rai! W-what happened?!” Samir asked, hastily looking over his brother’s injuries. They were extensive, the elder covered in burns and slashes that had blood steadily leaking out onto the grassy ground.

  
“…Sa…Sami…” Raijin gasped, gazing blearily up at his brother. “…Where’s…mo-mother…?”

  
Samir clenched his eyes shut, trying to stop the fresh flow of tears. “She’s…she’s gone, Rai,” he managed to muttered, looking back over at him. Raijin closed his eyes briefly, a soft pain lighting up his face amid his injuries.

  
“…So…so is…father…” he said, making Samir gasp in horror. Raijin then lifted a heavy hand, laying it on his brother’s shoulder. “…Y-you…need…to get away…Sa-Sami…”

  
“What?! N-no, Rai! I’m not leaving you, you’re the only I have left!” Samir insisted, his tears now overflowing from his eyes.

  
“I…can’t…m-move…Sami…” Raijin whispered, a small smile on his face despite the pain that was shadowed over his features. “…Take this…w-with you…” His other hand moved lethargically to his right, brushing away the long leaves that had hidden the bundle of papers and journals from the wrath of the Fire Nation. Samir reluctantly reached over his brother, taking the bundle in his hands.

  
“Rai…” He tried to speak, but his voice caught in his throat, unable to emit all the things he wanted to say. Raijin patted his brother’s shoulder weakly before letting it fall to the ground.

  
“…Go…Sami…” he urged, his eyes fluttering closed. “We’ll…m-meet again…someday…”

  
Samir sniffled, laying a hand over his brother’s stuttering heart. “Goodbye, Rai…” he said softly, standing up on shaky legs and clutching the bundle of papers to his chest as he took off away from the chaos of his fallen home.

  
He had no idea where he was going to go or how he was going to survive. All Samir knew was that he was now alone in the world. And that broke his heart.

\- - -

**Six Years Later**

Samir reached a hand under the head scarf he had tied on to keep his pale locks hidden, scratching at an incessant itch. He nodded and smiled at the passing villagers as he walked along the streets. It had been over a week since his last visit into civilization, and he was in sore need of fresh supplies. Samir grimaced, picking at his dusty tunic; a fresh change of clothes wouldn’t hurt, either.

  
However, as he reached into his pocket he drew out only a few, meager copper pieces. Samir rolled his eyes and looked around, peering at the various shops that stood along the sides of the street. He spotted one a few yards away that looked promising, so he strolled along until he was able to enter the doorway and take a proper look.

  
It was a cozy little tea shop with plenty of customers sitting at the tables, talking and laughing with one another. A girl moved from table to table, serving tea and smiling at the customers. Samir took a moment to admire her coal black hair and sea green eyes before he moved forward toward the counter.

\- - -

Four weeks later and Samir was traveling again, now accompanied by a new companion. _Well, much more than a companion_ , Samir mused to himself, looking sidelong at his girlfriend as she walked next to him, admiring the scenery of the tranquil forest. Sensing his stare, Akemi glanced over, raising an eyebrow.

  
“Yes, Samir?” she remarked with a small smirk, amusement coloring her eyes. “Is there something you need?”

  
“Actually, now that you mention it there _is_ something I’ve been wanting to do,” he replied with a mischievous grin. Before she could react, he had scooped Akemi off her feet and into his arms, taking off swiftly by use of his Airbending. Akemi shrieked, her laughter echoing around the forest as Samir ran, his own laughter joining with hers. He eventually came to a stop by a river bank, where he set his girlfriend back down onto the ground, drawing her in close with a kiss.

  
Akemi chuckled as they parted, fixing her windswept hair while Samir began to gather sticks for a campfire. “You Airbenders certainly know how to have fun,” she mused, pinning her hair up into a knot at the back of her head.

  
“Oh yeah,” Samir grinned, dropping his pile of sticks to wink at her. “It’s okay to be jealous, a lot of people tend to be.”

  
“Oh really?” Akemi raised an eyebrow, her sea green eyes alight with laughter. “So, I’m _not_ the first person you’ve told about you being an Airbender?”

  
“Nah, of course you are, babe,” Samir assured her as he fixed the sticks into a pyre. “But some people, they can just _sense_ that I have something so incredibly cool that they don’t. So, naturally, they become jealous. Happens all the time.”

  
“Naturally,” Akemi echoed, rolling her eyes.

  
After a few minutes of companionable silence, Samir finally managed to get the fire going. He and Akemi then set up their bedrolls, both snuggling together as they stared up at the dusky sky.

  
“How high up can you go?” Akemi asked quietly.

  
“Oh, quite far,” Samir replied with a small shrug. “My grandmother used to tell me and my brother that Airbenders had these specially made gliders, and with them they were able to really fly through the sky.”

  
“How come you don’t have one now?”

  
“Too dangerous,” was his short reply. Akemi merely nodded, tucking her head beneath Samir’s chin and falling silent.

  
Samir ran an idle finger against the small of her back, his mind preoccupied. It didn’t happen as often as it used to, but he still couldn’t stop himself from going back over the events of that day, when his family had been torn apart. Thinking about it filled his heart not only with sorrow, but anger as well. His desire for revenge had not abated in the slightest, but he knew now that to fulfill that desire would only lead to more trouble. Not that that thought made him feel any better.

  
Akemi stirred slightly, her breath deep and even with sleep. A smile lit up Samir’s face then, and he hugged her closer to his side. He was grateful that he had found Akemi when he did. She was perfect in every way, and he would give her the world if only to see her smile. He couldn’t wait to see where their journey would take them next.

\- - -

**Three Years Later**

Samir was carrying Akemi up a steep mountain incline, panic rushing through his blood. His beloved was sick, and there was only one place anywhere near where they had been camping where they could get help. But this herbalist lived high up on a mountain, and it was a trek and a half to get to her.

  
In his arms, Akemi groaned, her pale skin turning slightly green as she was jarred by Samir’s swift pace.

  
“Sami…slow down…” she implored, covering her mouth with her hand. “I’m gonna hurl if you keep this up.”

  
“We’re almost there, love,” Samir murmured, ignoring her plea. “Don’t worry, we’ll get you all better.”

  
Akemi weakly rolled her eyes and focused on not throwing up all over her loving boyfriend. A few minutes later and the path evened out, bringing them to a wooden gate that wrapped loosely around a tiny cottage. Samir fumbled with the latch, eventually managing to unhook it as he let himself in. A few short steps and they were at the door of the cottage. Samir raised a hand to knock several times on the wood, shifting from one foot to the other impatiently. Before long the door opened, revealing a short old woman with snow white hair.

  
“Well hello!” she greeted them cheerfully, grinning widely. “So nice to have visitors! What can I do for a young couple such as yourselves?”

  
“Please, you have to help my girlfriend!” Samir implored. “She’s very sick!”

  
The old woman hummed and peered closely at Akemi with critical eyes. She grasped the young girl by the chin with gentle, yet gnarled, fingers, turning her head this way and that. Akemi bit her lip, once again trying not to throw up.

  
“Mhmm,” the old woman nodded to herself, stepping aside. “Come in, come in. You may place your lovely girlfriend on the bed in the other room. I’ll be right with you two in just a few moments!”

  
She ushered them along, pointing them toward a door on the far side of the central room. Samir made a beeline for the room, shoving aside the door and laying Akemi gently onto the plush blankets. She sighed in relief, welcoming the soft bedding as it soothed her aches. She then tensed, sitting up as she felt her battle against her stomach was about to come to and end.

  
“Coming through!” the old woman called out, rushing into the room with a wooden bucket. She shoved it under Akemi’s face just as she finally let loose, emptying the contents of her stomach into the bucket. “There we are, my dear. Better out than in!” The herbalist chuckled good-naturedly, striding out of the room. Samir, however, was not amused.

  
“Geez, what's with these herbalists?” he grumbled under his breath, sitting on the bed next to Akemi and rubbing her back soothingly.

  
“They’re always like that…” Akemi managed to reply, her voice muffled by the bucket. “I’ve told you before that my mother is one…”

  
Samir made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat as the old woman came bustling back into the room, carrying a mortar and pestle full of some sort of bitter smelling leaves. She the bowl down on the flat top of her dresser, humming lightly as she ground the leaves together, making the bitter smell even more potent. She then took a pitcher of water and added a few drops, making a paste.

  
“Alright then!” the herbalist chuckled, moving to stand by Akemi. She held out the bowl with a wide smile. “Eat up, my dear, eat up! This will make your nausea disappear in a flash!”

  
“I find that hard to believe…” Samir grimaced, looking at the gunky green paste with distaste. However, Akemi raised her head and took a large goop of the stuff, popping her fingers into her mouth, her nose scrunched up in disgust. But she continued eating until the paste was mostly gone. Then, she sat back with a sigh, looking far better than she had been before.

  
“Very good,” the old woman nodded, setting aside the bowl. “Now then, what would you like to eat?”

  
Samir blinked in surprised, staring at the herbalist as if she had grown another head. “Should she really be eating with her stomach so-?”

  
“Spiced noodles,” Akemi immediately said, brightening up at the prospect of food. “Oh! And some sweet buns!”

  
“Of course, my dear,” the old woman grinned, patting Akemi’s knee and leaving the room once again.

  
“You’re actually hungry?” Samir asked in surprise.

  
“Starving,” Akemi corrected, rubbing her stomach plaintively.

  
“But when you tried to eat this morning you got sick!” Samir reminded her incredulously.

  
“Yeah, but that stuff was disgusting,” Akemi remarked, wrinkling her nose.

  
“But you’ve always loved cabbage stew!”

  
“Oh.” Akemi blinked, looking puzzled. “Well, I guess my tastes have changed.”

  
Samir could only stare at his girlfriend, unsure of what to think. He looked back to where the herbalist had gone, wanting to get some sort of answer to Akemi’s sickness.

  
“I’ll be right back,” he said, kissing her cheek before leaving the room. He soon found the old woman standing at the stove, humming as a pot of noodles boiled merrily. She turned at the sound of his approach, and he saw that she was nearly done prepping the sweet buns.

  
“Well hello there!” she greeted him cheerfully, moving to put the buns into the brick oven nearby. “Is there something you need?”

  
“Yeah. Answers,” Samir said, crossing his arms. “What’s wrong with my girlfriend?”

  
“Why she’s pregnant, dear boy,” the herbalist replied easily. Samir stilled, his jaw dropping open in shock. At his silence the old woman turned back to him, raising an eyebrow. “Is that a sufficient enough answer?”

  
Samir worked his mouth, trying to form words past his amazement. “I- What- H-how can you-?”

  
“Tell?” she supplied, her dark eyes brimming with amusement. “Dear, I’ve seen my fair share of pregnancies in my time. You are most definitely going to be a father. Now, here.” She scooped a hearty helping of noodles into a bowl, sprinkling a number of herbs and spices before pressing the bowl into Samir’s hands. “Why don’t you take this to your girlfriend, hmm? Give her the good news.”

  
The herbalist winked at him, turning back to focus on finishing the sweet buns. Somehow, Samir managed to get his feet to move in the direction of the bedroom, nudging open the door. He saw Akemi sitting up against the pillows. She staring out the window, a hand absentmindedly rubbing her lower stomach.

  
The sight of his love sitting there, knowing that she was growing the life of their child within her belly, it made Samir smile. He stepped forward, sitting next to Akemi and handing over the bowl of noodles.

  
“How are you feeling?” he asked her, smiling wider as he watched her scoop up generous helpings of the noodles.

  
“Much better now,” Akemi replied, turning to smile at Samir. She then frowned slightly, raising an eyebrow. “Is something wrong?” she asked.

  
“No,” Samir sighed, laying a hand against her stomach. “No, nothing is wrong at all.”

\- - -

They stayed with the herbalist for another few days while Akemi got acclimated to the news that she was pregnant. Like Samir, her mouth had opened in shock, and she seemed incapable of forming proper sentences for several minutes. But then, shock gave way to joy, and she and Samir had hugged each for a long time, her bowl of noodles forgotten.

  
The old woman, who introduced herself as Suzume, set out to inform the young couple of what they could expect to happen in the coming months. She also informed them, much to Samir’s delight, that their child was destined to be an Airbender.

  
“You can tell this early?” Akemi asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

  
“Of course, my dear!” Suzume remarked with a wave of her hand. “The ability to bend has a powerful effect on the energy of the Bender. Make no mistake, this child is going to be an Airbender!”

  
“Wow…” Samir grinned. He then blinked, looking back at the herbalist. “You, uh, wouldn’t mind keeping that to yourself, right? Airbenders aren’t supposed to exist right now…”

  
“Never you worry, dear. Your secret is safe with me,” Suzume assured him with a hearty wink.

  
The day before they were to set back out onto the road, the herbalist offered to do a painting of the young couple. When asked why, Suzume merely said, “It’s important to capture the happiness of a family, don’t you think?” So Samir and Akemi agreed, sitting outside amide the trees and flowers as the herbalist rendered a practical, yet skillful, portrait of their joy. When the old woman handed the picture over, Samir and Akemi smiled widely, glad that they had something to remember this occasion by.

  
The next day, the time had come for the young couple to move on. Suzume accompanied them to her gate, waving goodbye as they made their way back down the mountain.

  
“Now don’t forget,” she called after them, “you can still be safe to travel for the majority of your pregnancy! But once that belly gets big, it would be wise to set down roots somewhere! Best of luck!”

  
Samir and Akemi nodded, waving their thanks to the herbalist as they continued on their journey.

  
The days molded together, weeks coming and going with surprising speed. Samir was always by Akemi’s side, making sure she was comfortable and not overexerting herself too much. Akemi would roll her eyes sometimes, both endeared and exasperated by his attentions. But in the end she let him do as he pleased; as long as he was happy, she was happy.

  
Before they knew it, eight months had passed.

  
For the last two weeks Samir had been pouring over their maps, searching for a suitable town or village for them to stay in so that Akemi could give birth to their child comfortably. However, he had yet to find one that he felt would be safe enough for his family.

  
“Sami, just pick a place!” Akemi remarked in exasperation as they sat around their campfire one night, her boyfriend‘s nose stuck to one of their many maps. “This baby isn’t going to wait for you to make a decision, you know.”

  
“I know, I know!” Samir grumbled, straightening up with a sigh. “I just want our daughter to be safe…”

  
“Excuse me?” Akemi blinked at him. “What do you mean by ‘daughter’?”

  
“Our baby is going to be a girl,” Samir said, looking over at Akemi with an eyebrow raised.

  
“And how would you possibly know something like that?” she asked, a snort of laughter escaping her.

  
Samir pursed his lips. “I just have a feeling. Airbenders are known for their heightened sixth sense.”

  
“Oh really?” Akemi grinned, rubbing her swollen belly affectionately. “Well then, since you already know the gender how about giving her a name?”

  
“Oh that’s easy,” Samir smirked, moving to sit next to her. “Akemi.”

  
“What?”

  
“No, that’s what our daughter is going to be named; Akemi!”

  
Akemi snorted, shoving her boyfriend playfully in the shoulder. “Samir, be serious!”

  
“I _am_ being serious!” he retorted, chuckling. “It’s the perfect name!”

  
“It’s _my_ name!”

  
“I stand by my reasoning.”

  
“Oh for-” Akemi sighed, shaking her head. “We are not naming our daughter after me. Pick something else.”

  
“Alright, alright. Emi.”

  
“Seriously?”

  
“What? It’s not your name.”

  
“No, but it’s pretty damn close.”

  
Samir clicked his tongue, shaking his head. “You are so greedy.”

  
Akemi laughed, laying her head against Samir’s shoulder. “Fine! Fine! You win. We’ll name our daughter Emi.”

  
“I knew you’d see things my way,” Samir chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist. They stayed like that for a few minutes, watching the crackling flames of their fire.

  
“Marry me,” Samir murmured to Akemi.

  
Akemi smiled, chuckling softly. “I already told you I would. Just not right now.”

  
“Why not? It’s the perfect time.”

  
“Because I want to give birth to our child first,” Akemi sighed, pressing a kiss to Samir’s throat. “Then I will marry you.”

  
“You really know how to string a guy along, huh?” Samir teased.

  
“Only the ones I like,” Akemi retorted. “What if it’s a boy?”

  
“Hmm?”

  
“If our child turns out to be a boy, what’s his name going to be?”

  
“It’s not gonna be a boy, it’s going to be a girl. I‘m pretty sure I've already confirmed that.”

  
“Just humor me, smart ass,” Akemi nudged Samir in the ribs.

  
Samir chuckled, tracing mindless patterns into Akemi’s side. He remained silent, though, making her look up at him in concern.

  
“Sami? Is something wrong?”

  
“If we did have a son,” he murmured quietly, “could we name him Raijin?”

  
“Of course, Samir,” Akemi smiled, wrapping her arms around his torso as best as she could.

  
“This baby is going to be a girl, though.”

  
Akemi’s only response was to sigh, refusing to be dragged back into Samir’s silly little game.

\- - -

A few days later, Samir had finally settled on a town for them to live. It was a quaint place, with a very helpful local medicine man that was more than happy to assist Akemi as she brought their child into the world.

  
However, it seemed Samir’s run of good luck had finally given out.

  
They had been barely gotten settled, ready to begin a new chapter in their lives, when the Fire Nation came into the town without any warning.

  
Samir and Akemi snapped awake, darkness still settled over the land as the roar of the soldiers’ fire sprang to life, unleashing help upon the unsuspecting townspeople. Samir cursed under his breath, shooting out from the bed and helping Akemi up, trying to urge her to go as fast as she could. They had been staying at an inn, and thankfully their room was on the ground floor.

  
Samir guided them out, nimbly moving around the panicked people that were running for their lives, trying to escape the Fire Nation’s wrath. Once they were outside, the sounds and the sights were far more horrid than they had imagined.

  
“Come on,” Samir grasped Akemi’s hand, taking her through the chaotic streets as quickly as he could. He flinched when a stray fireball crashed into a building close by, scattering flaming debris over the terrified crowd. Samir drew Akemi closer, his feet moving quickly to find some way out of this hellhole.

  
Before long, though, they heard the roaring of several komodo rhinos, tearing through the streets and sweeping aside anyone who got in their way. And the soldiers who rode the beasts were just as merciless, throwing spears and spitting fire.

  
Samir’s heart clenched in terror. Several Earthbenders had come forward to stave off the forces, but they weren’t enough. He had been unable to save his family before. Now, he could make things right.

  
“Akemi,” Samir said, taking her into a secluded alcove that sheltered them from a portion of the battle. “I need you to go ahead without me-”

  
“Don’t you dare suggest that!” Akemi cut over him sharply. “I need you! _We_ need you! Samir, please-”

  
“I’m going to clear a path for you,” Samir overrode her determinedly, taking her face in his hands. He desperately engraved the image of her features into his mind, hoping against hope that he would see her again. “There’s a ship port not too far from here. Get yourself there and I will be right behind you. I promise.” Samir kissed her soundly, forcing any more objections back down her throat. “When we get out of here, we’ll make way for the Northern Water Tribe. We should be safe there.”

  
“…Sami…” Akemi choked. “I love you…”

  
“I love you, too,” Samir replied, a tight smile on his face. “Come on.”

  
He took her hand and guided them back out onto the street, looking around for an opening. When he had found it, he turned to Akemi, kissing her hands. He then slipped off the bag he had grabbed from their room, sliding it over Akemi’s shoulders.

  
“Go on. I’m right behind you,” he murmured, nudging her ahead.

  
Akemi stumbled slightly, but she soon regained her footing and rushed ahead, her tears nearly blurring her sight as she made her escape.

  
Samir turned toward the rapidly approaching komodo rhinos, their riders wearing thick helmets that blocked any chance of him getting a look at their faces. But he didn’t need to see them. They were all the same.

  
Samir dug his feet into the ground, spinning his hands and shooting a powerful gust of air toward the soldiers. Several of the komodo rhinos were knocked over, their roars of displeasure mingling with the crackling fire that burned through the village. The rest managed to dig their claws into the ground, bracing themselves against the wind. Once it had died down they were spurred forward by their riders, shouts of rage echoing through the dawn.

  
Samir turned on his heel and ran in the direction Akemi had gone, only pausing a few time sot aim another blast of wind at his pursuers. Spears began flying past, making him cringe as one got entirely too close. Samir remained determined, spinning around once again to aim a stream of air toward the soldiers. Just as he let loose another spear was launched. He tried to dodge, but his movements were too slow. The head of the spear caught his side, tearing his flesh open with a painful rip. Samir gaped, stumbling to the ground and groaning in pain. He tried to rise to his feet only to be felled by another spear, this one catching his ankle and tearing apart the tendons.

  
The soldiers were upon him. There was no escape. Samir managed to open his eyes against the pain, looking past the komodo rhinos to where his love had gone.

  
_Please…_ he prayed silently, his eyes falling close as a soldier dismounted his rhino and approached, spear raised high. _Please let them be safe…_

  
With a woosh of air the spear made its way home, ending the young Airbender’s life in an instant.

  
Another soldier dismounted, removing his visor to peer down at the fallen man. “An Airbender…” he mused, his voice gruff. “The Avatar, perhaps?”

  
“Nah,” the soldier who had ended Samir’s life remarked, pulling off his visor as well. “The Avatar would have been a lot stronger. And older. Somehow an Airbender managed to survive all these years.”

  
“Should we tell the Fire Lord?” one of the mounted soldiers asked, his voice muffled by his mask.

  
“No,” the second man declared, pulling his visor back down. “He was just an Airbender. The odds of any more still living are next to impossible.”

  
The other soldiers nodded their assent, and they quickly left to purge the rest of the town.


	2. Akemi and Haruka's Story

It had been a long climb to the top of the mountain, but Haruka was satisfied with her efforts. She wiped her sweaty brow with a spare handkerchief, readjusting her pack and continuing along the path. Soon enough the small cottage appeared, smoke curling gently from the chimney. Before she had even gotten to the gate the door swung open, revealing another woman with snow white hair and a wide grin.

  
“Haruka! As I live and breathe, you actually made it!” the woman laughed, stepping down from her front door and trotting over to open the gate.

  
“I sent you a message telling you I’d be stopping by,” Haruka remarked with weary amusement, embracing her old friend. “Did you really think I wouldn’t bother, Suzume?”

  
“We’re not as young as we used to be,” Suzume replied with a wink. “I haven’t left this mountain top since I first arrived a decade ago!”

  
“Congratulations, you’ve become a reclusive herbalist,” Haruka laughed. The two women turned to go into the cottage, chatting and catching up after all these years apart. They had grown up together in the city of Ba Sing Se, learning the ways of herbal remedies and medicine. Suzume had been the first to leave, eager to explore the world and discover new plants. Haruka had then left several years later, due to…unfortunate circumstances.

  
Suzume urged Haruka to sit down at the low table in the center room while she bustled away to prepare tea. As she waited, Haruka took a moment to admire her friend’s home. There was all manner of plant life and flowers blooming in various pots, twigs and branches gnarled into strange patterns hanging on the walls. Everything looked so warm and inviting. It was the perfect place for an herbalist to live.

  
“Here we are!” Suzume declared, carrying a tray with a teapot and two teacups over to the table. She set the tray down, taking a seat opposite her old friend. For the next dew minutes both women were silent, sipping their tea and enjoying one another’s company.

  
“So,” Haruka mused, setting down her cup. “How is life treating you these days? Can’t be too exciting living on a mountain.”

  
“Ah, but it is!” Suzume chuckled, holding her cup close. “All sorts of travelers come through, either wanting directions or remedies. Why, just a few months ago this lovely couple came to my door. Oh, you should have seen that young man! He was in such a tizzy over his girlfriend, worried about her health. Turns out, she was pregnant!”

  
“Really?” Haruka smiled, shaking her head. “Oh, I always adored seeing the expressions on the soon to be fathers! They’re always so shocked by the announcement, you’d think they’d know it was bound to happen sooner or later.”

  
“Ah, this one had an expression for the ages,” Suzume winked. “But once the information sank in he was happy as a clam! Such a lovely couple they made.”

  
Haruka chuckled, taking another sip from her teacup. When she looked back up, she saw her friend looking at her with a peculiar expression. “What is it?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

  
“That couple…well, there’s really no sense in beating around the bush, the young pregnant woman was your daughter.”

  
Haruka spat out her tea, spluttering as she tried to process this news. Suzume came scuttling around the table, thumping her friend on the back as she tried to control her coughing fit. When Haruka had finally managed to get herself under control, she whirled around on Suzume.

  
“Akemi was _here_?!” she half shrieked. “And she’s _pregnant_?!”

  
“Well of course,” Suzume shrugged, sitting back on her heels. “The way those two looked at one another, I’m surprised they didn’t already have a baby in their arms.” She then smiled, rubbing Haruka’s shoulder soothingly. “Oh come now, she’s perfectly fine. And happy. Very happy. Over the moon, really.”

  
Haruka heaved a sigh, laying her face in her hands. It had been so long since she had last seen her daughter. Years had passed, and not a day had gone by when she didn’t feel guilt. She wished she had held Akemi back. She should have tried to explain herself better. Instead, she had watched in anger as her daughter had stormed out of their home, slamming the door and never to be seen again.

  
“Do you-” Haruka stopped herself before pressing on, needing to know. “Do you happen to know where they were heading next.”

  
“Nope,” Suzume replied, making Haruka groan in defeat. “But they were going down the path that would lead them to the coast,” she continued, ignoring her friend’s glare.

  
“Couldn’t have led with that?” Haruka grumbled.

  
“Just because they were on that path doesn’t mean they stuck with it,” Suzume remarked placidly, smiling at her friend. “It couldn’t hurt to check, though. Right?”

  
Before Haruka could say anything Suzume stood up, skipping over to a chest of drawers and rummaging around inside. She then came back to her friend, holding out a small piece of paper.

  
“Use this in your search. You’re terrible at trying to describe things,” Suzume smirked, pressing the paper into Haruka’s hands. The other woman took a closer look at what was painted on it, her mouth falling open as she recognized her daughter.

  
“Are you still in the habit of keeping paintings of strangers?” Haruka demanded her friend, raising an eyebrow at her.

  
“It’s how I keep track of who I’ve met!” Suzume defended herself indignantly. “That’s just a copy; I gave the original to the couple but they were so adorable I had to repaint their portrait just for me!”

  
Haruka sighed, sliding the picture into her pocket and standing up. “Well, no time like the present to get going,” she mumbled, turning to the front door. Suzume followed her out, a small smile on her aged face.

  
“Don’t be so down, Haruka!” she chirped, stopping by the gate as her friend went through. “All will be well.”

  
“Always so optimistic,” Haruka remarked, a small smile lighting up her face. “It was nice to see you again, old friend.”

  
“It’s an Airbender,” Suzume replied, seemingly out of the blue.

  
“I beg your pardon?” Haruka asked, raising an eyebrow.

  
“The child in your daughter’s belly; it’s an Airbender,” she explained with a wink. “Thought I should give you a heads up.”

  
Haruka opened and closed her mouth, unable to form a reply. She ended up merely shaking her head and waving goodbye, shouldering her pack and heading back down the mountain.

\- - -

Akemi’s feet shuffled along dusty ground, her vision wavering dangerously. She didn’t quite know where she was; the ship she had managed to get passage on had veered from its course due to a storm. Once it had landed by the shores of a large island holding two mountains that speared into the clouds, Akemi had gotten off and left the crew, ignoring their warnings about this being a dangerous place to be alone and pregnant.

  
But she hadn’t cared. Samir was gone, and she and her unborn child were all alone. She had waited for so long at the ship port, watching the horizon desperately for some sign of her beloved. But as the day came and went, night falling and rising again to a new day, Akemi had to face the truth; he was gone, and he was never coming back.

  
So Akemi had gone on alone, climbing and stumbling up the steeps hills until the land had flattened out. Now, all there was, was the dusty landscape that seemed to stretch for miles all around her. She could feel her strength fading; a sickness had taken root inside and was now sapping her of her energy. And her will to live. The only thing that kept her going was her child. Akemi had to hang on, for the baby’s sake. She couldn’t let Samir’s death be in vain.

  
A griping pain suddenly took hold of Akemi, making her double over and groan aloud. At the same time, a splattering erupted from between her legs.

  
_Spirits please…not now…_ Akemi begged silently, wincing as another contractions gripped her body. She straightened herself up as best as she could, a splattering on her nose causing her to look up and groan as the clouds above her turned grey and unleashed their own water.

  
Akemi heaved a breath and pressed onward, stopping whenever the contractions forced her to double over. She tried to control her breathing, tried not to panic. But it was hard; she was all alone and she had no idea how she would be able to care for her child in this environment.

  
Before long, the edge of the landscape came into view. Akemi groaned, looking down into the misty abyss. Then, her eyes caught sight of a set of stairs to her left, half hidden by the dust of many years. But they descended down the cliff side, and she hoped that they would lead to some sort of shelter.

  
After struggling for several long minutes down the steep staircase, Akemi eventually made it to level ground once again. Amid her sickness and labor, she was able to feel amazement at the sight of this strange place that was built right into the cliffs. The structure was odd, everything made to appear upside down. Another contraction nearly brought Akemi to her knees, and she pushed her wonder aside to focus on getting through this labor.

  
She stumbled along corridor after corridor, being led by instinct alone. She soon found a pair of double doors, coated with vines but she was able to take hold of the handles and push them open. Here was a room that was mostly empty, safe for a few items of broken down furniture. The ceiling held a web of glass that created a window to the outside, and she could hear the steady pattering of rain against the panes. It was actually very soothing.

  
Akemi shuffled a few more paces before finally collapsing to the ground, letting her labor take over her body as it willed. Her contractions were closer now, and she knew the arrival of her baby could happen at any time.

  
Akemi let her head fall back, sweat and tears leaking down her face and she groaned at the pain. Then, suddenly, she felt a cool hand against her forehead. She snapped her eyes open and looked up to see her mother, her grey hair windswept and wet from the rain.

  
“Mother…?” Akemi gasped, clenching her jaw as another contraction bowled through her. “How-?”

  
“Hush, my darling,” Haruka murmured, gathering all of her spare clothes and setting them around her daughter. “Focus on the baby. You can do it.”

  
Akemi merely nodded, letting her head fall back as she gave birth to her child.

  
It took a long time. More than once Akemi was sure she was going to die, just from the sheer toll it took on her body and spirit. But her mother was there, giving hr words of encouragement and helping her through the birth. Finally, as the rain moved on and the clouds parted to show a crescent moon, soft cries began to echo through the empty room.

  
“Congratulations, Akemi,” Haruka smiled softly, wrapping the fussy baby into a bundle of blankets. “You have your very own daughter.”

  
Akemi turned her head weakly, lifting her arms to take hold of her baby as her mother pressed the bundle to her. “…He was right…” she whispered, staring in wonder at her daughter. She then began to cough, turning her head as she felt something sticky and wet dribble from her mouth.

  
“Oh…Akemi…” her mother gasped, taking the edge of one of the blankets and wiping the blood from her daughter’s mouth. “How long have you been sick?”

  
“I…I don’t know…” Akemi shook her head, dizziness swaying her vision. “A few weeks…? Maybe…”

  
Haruka didn’t say anything, but there was a pained look in her eyes as she smoothed back her daughter’s hair. After a few minutes she stood up, assuring Akemi that she would be back soon.

  
“Mother…” Akemi called to her before she got too far. “Could I have some paper…and a brush…?”

  
“Of course, my darling,” Haruka nodded, rummaging through her bag to collect the necessary items. Once she had handed them over, she quickly stood and left the room.

  
Akemi looked over at her daughter, who was now sleeping peacefully. She smiled softly, taking the paper in hand as she began to write a note for her. She was not ignorant. She knew her life was near its end. All she could do was leave this final message for her daughter, and hope that her mother would be willing to take care of her. Even after everything that had happened to them years ago.

  
By the time Haruka came back, Akemi had finished the letter and tucked it away into the bundle of papers that Emi would soon inherit. She looked, her heart breaking as she caught sight of her mother’s red eyes.

  
“Mother…how did you find me…?” Akemi asked weakly as Haruka took her seat next to her daughter.

  
“My old friend told you had visited her for an illness,” Haruka explained, drawing her daughter to her side and stroking her sweaty hair. “She was the herbalist who first told you and your man that you were expecting.”

  
“…Oh,” Akemi murmured, closing her eyes. “I thought…she seemed a lot like you…”

  
Haruka chuckled, shaking her head. “She is far more eccentric than I could ever hope to be, my dear.”

  
Akemi managed a strained chuckle of her own, a coughing fit choking off the remnants of her mirth.

  
“So, after I visited Suzume, I traveled along the same path she had said you were heading,” Haruka continued. “I asked everyone I passed if they had seen either of you. Most hadn’t, but finally someone was able to point me in the direction of your last known location. At the ship docks. Once I got there, a boat was about to head out to assist a ship that had gone off course. I had a gut feeling you were on that ship, so I asked to come aboard. Hen we reached this island, the sailors confirmed my suspicions, and I went out to search for you.”

  
“Mother…” Akemi’s body began to shake with the force of her sobs. “I am so… _so_ sorry…”

  
“Sweetheart! Hush, it’s alright.” Haruka drew her daughter closer, rocking them both soothingly.

  
“I-I should…never…have left…like I did…” Akemi hiccuped, clutching her mother close. “I was just so… _angry_ …”

  
“I know, my darling. I know you were,” Haruka said, sighing softly.

  
“…Why didn’t you do anything?” Akemi asked, almost timidly. “Why didn’t…you save him…?”

  
“I couldn’t.” Haruka’s voice was quiet, her throat tightening at the remembered pain. “I tried, my darling. I tried my hardest. Your father…he was the most honorable man I ever knew. And to know that the Dai Li were shielding Ba Sing Se from the truth of the war…it broke him. He could never rest until the truth was revealed. And that was his downfall…” Haruka sighed and pressed a kiss to her daughter’s hair. “I know he was your hero, my darling. I know you believe that I drove him to fight those Dai Li agents. But I promise you…I did everything I could to try and save our family.”

  
Akemi was silent for a moment, still clutching her mother tightly. “I’m sorry…mom…” she whispered. “I…should have listened…”

  
“It’s all in the past, Akemi,” Haruka assured her. “You’re here now. Your daughter is here. Let us rejoice in that…”

  
Akemi nodded weakly, and the two women fell silent. The darkness of the room soon gave way to the morning light. Haruka had dozed off, he head tilted back against the stone wall. It wes the baby’s crying that awoke her.

  
“Alright, child, alright,” Haruka murmured, sitting up and stretching as best as she could with Akemi in her lap. “Akemi? Darling, your daughter needs you.” Haruka shook her shoulder gently to wake her. But she did not stir. Haruka’s heart clenched in her chest, her shaking fingers pressing against the pulse point in her neck.

  
Nothing.

  
The baby continued to cry, gurgling and kicking away her blankets. Haruka heaved a shuddering breath, laying her daughter gently on the ground and stroking her cheek lovingly. She then forced her mind to more pressing matters and took the little child in her arms, hushing her gently.

  
Haruka whipped up a quick concoction that would sate the child’s hunger. As she fed the baby she kept her back to where Akemi lay, unwilling to look at her empty form. But she knew she would have to. She needed to give her daughter a proper burial.

  
Once the baby had been fed, she gave a huge yawn and closed her eyes, ready for more sleep. Haruka set her down gently by her pack, stroking the tuft of yellow hair that poked up from her scalp. Then, she heaved in a breath and turned to her daughter.

  
Tears formed in her eyes and she set out to find a suitable place for her daughter. She recalled seeing a patch of soft dirt by the staircase; if she could dig deep enough, it would be the best that she could do for Akemi.

  
So she worked for the rest of the morning, scooping away pile after pile of dirt until the grave was dug. Then, Haruka went back into the room where her daughter and granddaughter were. After making sure the baby was still sleeping soundly, she picked up Akemi in her arms and carried her back out. All too soon she was gazing down at her daughter’s lax face, so peaceful she could almost believe she was merely asleep. Haruka shook her head, forcing that foolish thought away as she pushed in the piles of earth, smoothing them out until the ground was once again flat. Then, Haruka took a knife and carved Akemi’s name into the stone of the cliff that soared above her final resting place.

  
She sat there for several long minutes, staring at the rough marking until her granddaughter’s cries alerted her. Haruka stood back up, feeling like the weight of the world was on her shoulders as she made her way back to the room.

  
“Hush, child,” Haruka murmured, picking the baby up and rocking her in her arms. “I’m here. I’m here now.”

  
She walked around the room, rocking the baby and humming a soft lullaby to soothe the child’s fussiness. As she made her way by the blankets Akemi had given birth on, Haruka’s eyes fell upon a bundle of papers. She frowned softly, kneeling down and untying the string that held them all together. As she scanned the first few pages, Haruka let out a small noise of understanding.

  
“Of course. I’d almost forgotten you’re an Airbender,” she whispered to her granddaughter.

  
Haruka then turned another page, her eyes widening as she recognized her daughter’s script. She read through the letter carefully, almost smiling as she could easily imagine Akemi saying all of these things clear as day.

  
“Well then, Emi,” Haruka sighed, sitting back on her heels and peering down at the little child. She peered back, her sea green eyes wide and innocent. “I know your mother and father, and all of your ancestors, would want you to keep this bundle.” She then frowned, holding her granddaughter close. “But…it’s too dangerous. Being an Airbender alone will make your life so difficult. To have these letters…” She shook her head, tying the papers back into a bundle and tucking it away out of sight. She then stood up, rocking her granddaughter in her arms.

  
“Not yet,” she murmured, leaning down to pick up her pack. “For now, it is best for you not to know. Someday, I will tell you of this place. But I need to keep you safe. That is my priority.”

  
Emi blinked up at her grandmother, not under standing her words. Haruka smiled sadly and rocked the child in her arms, humming another lullaby as they left the room of her birth.

\- - -

**Fifteen Years Later**

Emi sat next to her mentor’s bed, her sea green eyes wide with worry as the elder coughed violently. She had become sick so quickly, declining rapidly until she was practically a shell of her former self.

  
Haruka heaved a rattling breath, exhausted. She then peered at the young teen, smiling softly and running a hand affectionately through her sandy hair.

  
“…Emi…” she whispered weakly. “There’s…there is s-something…I need-”

  
“Water!” Emi shot up to her feet, eager to help her mentor in any way she could. “I’ll go get you some water Haruka! I’ll be right back!”

  
Emi was out of the room in a flash. Haruka sighed, settling back into her blankets wearily. She needed to tell Emi of her ancestors, and of that bundle that was her birthright. She had not expected to fall ill so quickly, and her time was running out.

  
Haruka tried to keep her eyes on the doorway, gathering every ounce of strength she had left in order to tell Emi of this fifteen year long secret. However, her eyelids were increasingly becoming heavier. Her energy was just too weak. Perhaps…if she closed her eyes and slept for a little bit…she would have the strength to be able to tell Emi everything…

  
Emi came back into the room a minute later, holding a large glass of water. She set it down by Haruka’s bedside table and gently shook her mentor.

  
“Haruka? I have your water,” she said, peering closely at the old woman. She didn’t stir, even when Emi tried to shake her a little harder.

  
Realization dawned on Emi, and she straightened up with heavy tears in her eyes. She swallowed thickly, leaning over to hug her mentor one last time. Then, with a heavy heart, Emi began to prepare the garden for Haruka’s burial. She had no idea where she was going to go next. All she knew was that now, with the passing of her mentor, this was no longer a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes the various tales of Emi's ancestors. Hope you're all still looking forward to the sequel! Things have been backed up of late, but it's still going to be a thing that happens.


End file.
